TE LLEVASTE MUCHO MAS
by Lily de Pattinson
Summary: Las cosas no siempre están destinadas a funcionar o simplemente a ser. Y Bella, mientras yacía desnuda otra vez, después de tantos años, con Edward a su lado que la miraba haciendo que se sintiera como cuando eran adolescentes, lo sabia. Sabia q lo suyo estaba en el pasado y q él se había llevado mas q su respiración, también le quito su corazón. SECUELA DE QUITAME LA RESPIRACIÓN.
1. PREFACIO

**HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS!**

**Pues como les prometí en facebook, aquí estoy con esta nueva locura. Como lo dice en el summary, es la secuela de "Quitame la respiración" (yeeeeiiii, ¿cuantas querian saber mas de esta historia? Por que yo si jeje) y bueno pues primero quiero dejarles un pequeño prefacio con los mejores momentos de ****"Quitame la respiración" para recordar y llenarnos de valor para lo que se viene. Pero tranquilas que para que vean que no soy mala onda enseguida les subiré el primer capitulo jeje :D**

**Nada mas les quiero aclarar que los capítulos se irán alternando de vez en cuando en tiempos (pasado presente) pero para que no se confundan ni se pierdan en cada titulo ira especificado en que tiempo esta narrado. Espero que no se confundan jeje... nos leemos en el siguiente, disfruten los recuerdos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Te llevaste mucho más..."<strong>

**PREFACIO**

**RECORDANDO**

"QUITAME LA RESPIRACION"

_-¡Cabrón¡_

_-¡Perra!_

_-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto mas atónita que cabreada, pero aun así levanto la mano para darme una cachetada, la detuve tomando su mano justo antes de que golpeara mi mejilla, de pronto algo cambio- ¡Suéltame!- al ver que presione mas mi agarre comenzó a retocarse toda, con mi otra mano tome fuertemente su cintura y la acerque mas a mi "¿Qué estas haciendo Edward?" – Eh dicho que me sueltes Cullen o si no gritare- no le hice caso.-Bien- dejo de forcejear pero abrió la boca-¡AUX…- comenzó a gritar pero la interrumpí haciendo algo que ni ella ni yo esperábamos._

_Solté su mano y la dirigí a su nuca, acerque su cabeza hacia mí y entonces la bese. Mi boca se aplasto contra la suya, exigente, fuerte. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear y trataba de separarse, hasta que se rindió y enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello; mi mano que estaba en su nuca bajo hasta su cintura y afiance el agarre con las dos manos pegándola más a mí. El beso era exquisito, nuestros labios se acariciaban lentamente, con pasión; mi lengua salió y lamí su labio inferior, su boca se abrió dándome permiso y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Sus dedos se movieron a mi cabello y comenzó a masajear mis raíces haciéndome jadear._

_-Bien, quédatelas- solté el bol provocando que se balanceara hacia atrás y todas las palomitas salieran volando, eso debería haberme dado risa ya que estuvo a punto de caer pero en vez de burlarme me puse serio y la mire fijamente. Dejo el bol sobre la mesa y me miro furiosa._

_-¡Estúpido!- me pego en el pecho y antes de que quitara su mano puse la mía sobre la de ella, se sorprendió ante la unión- suéltame- mi vista bajo de sus ojos a sus labios y la sentí estremecerse- ¡Ves lo que hiciste con las...- no aguante mas el deseo de besarla y al igual que la vez anterior forcejeo un poco hasta que se dejo llevar y me respondió el beso; mi mano libre viajo hasta su cuello y la acerque mas a mi y la suya me abrazo por la espalda,._

_El beso fue mejor de lo que recordaba, más ardiente que el anterior, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con pasión; nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta el aire pero no deshicimos la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras miradas fijas de nuevo confundidos por las sensaciones, una vez que su respiración se normalizo hablo._

_-Debes encontrar una mejor forma de callarme Cullen.- con el tono de su voz trato de ocultar cuanto lo había disfrutado._

_-Es la mas rápida y aparte te gusta- respondí de la misma manera para ocultar mis emociones- ahora si me disculpas debo ir a lavar mi boca con desinfectante- agregue con burla, se separo y su mano se estampo con fuerza en mi mejilla._

_-Eres un idiota arrogante- dijo con odio_

_-Y tú una estúpida insoportable- iba a responderme cuando el grito de Alice desde la sala la interrumpió._

_-¡Bella! ¡¿Por que tardas tanto?!_

_- ¿estas bien? ¿Tienes frio?- me miro sorprendida._

_-¿que? ¿El arrogante Edward Cullen esta preocupado por mi?- pregunto con voz sarcástica._

_-No, solo intento ser amable con alguien que no lo merece- mentí_

_-¡Pues entonces deja de intentarlo!- respondió alterada._

_-¡Bien, ya no lo hare, por mi muérete de frio!- rugí con una voz que nunca había salido antes con ella haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la mesa. Me senté en el sofá y tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, respire hondo para tranquilizarme.- Lo siento, te asuste, mira Bella ya no quiero dis...-comencé a disculparme pero su voz me interrumpió._

_-Quítame la respiración Edward- susurro con voz sensual y me envare en mi lugar. Retire mis manos y voltee a verla, me daba la espalda y tenia sus manos sobre la mesa._

_-¿Que... que dijiste?- pregunte con voz ronca y confundido._

_Lentamente se dio la vuelta, me miro a los ojos y dijo de nuevo con voz mas firme- Quítame la respiración Edward- me levante despacio aun sin creerlo y me quede parado ahí sin poder hacer ningún otro movimiento.- Te deseo Edward, no puedo seguir negándolo. Bésame, acaríciame, desnúdame, follame y quítame la respiración ahora._

_Estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero aun así mi cuerpo respondió a esas palabras cuando sentí que mi miembro despertaba. Reaccione y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi que Bella bajo su mirada a esa parte que ya se empezaba a notar y se mordió su labio inferior. Con un gruñido de placer acorte la distancia entre nosotros y la bese furiosamente, la tome de la cintura y ella enrollo sus manos en mi cuello._

_-Yo también te deseo, desde el día que te bese en detención no he dejado de pensar en ti- confesé con voz ronca cuando nos separamos por aire y u boca descendió a mi cuello haciéndome gemir- en tus labios, en tus ojos. Quiero estar dentro de ti, quiero hacerte mía_

_-¿Que esperas entonces?- dijo insinuante-solo hazlo Cullen- llevo sus manos a mis costados y comenzó a levantar mi playera le ayude a quitármela y la avente, cuando mis manos estuvieron libres las tomo con las suyas y las puso sobre sus senos; los acaricie por sobre la ropa y lleve mi boca a la suya, ella me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda desnuda. _

_Como pude levante su blusa y se la quite, bese sus hombros y su cuello, ella desabrocho mis pantalones y los soltó junto con mis boxes haciéndome reír.- ¿Ansiosa?- pregunte y sonrió._

_-Cállate, estas igual que yo- apunto riendo y excitada cuando rápidamente desabroche sus jeans y los baje junto con sus bragas también- te quiero dentro de mi ya, por favor- rogo y sin hacerla esperar mas la cargue por la cintura y la senté en la mesa, le quite totalmente sus jeans y bragas para que no estorbaran y enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura haciendo que mi miembro rosara su entrada y ambos gemimos. La penetre despacio por que aunque era obvio que no era virgen no la quería lastimar._

_-Dios, Bella estas tan húmeda- susurre en su oído y mordí su lóbulo. Cuando sentí que ya no la lastimaba comencé a moverme haciéndola jadear. Se agarro fuerte de mis hombros y balanceo sus caderas a mi ritmo haciendo que la penetrara mas fuerte y más profundo, beso mi cuello y gemí._

_-Ohhh Edward, mas rápido- la complací, gimió y se dejo caer hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, se sostuvo con sus brazos sobre la mesa y cuando me retire casi por completo y la penetre de nuevo fuerte y hasta el fondo su boca se abrió y jadeo fuerte,-mmm así- siguió gimiendo._

_-Podría quedarme aquí para siempre- comento y agache mi mirada a sus ojos, sonreímos._

_-Yo también- le di un tierno beso en sus labios._

_-Creo que... Te quiero Edward- mi corazón latió fuerte y rápido- Creo que siempre lo he hecho, desde que te conocí._

_-Te quiero Bella- confesé apretando mas nuestro abrazo- Y también creo que desde que te conocí.- Unimos nuestras miradas, verde y marrón, y nos besamos sellando el inicio de nuestro amor, que iría creciendo poco a poco._


	2. CAPÍTULO I

_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un poco para nuestro entretenimiento. La historia me la adjudico por que pertenece a mi destornillada mente y me cuesta sacarle las ideas así que por favor digan no al plagio._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>TE LLEVASTE MUCHO MAS<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Presente

_**C1: LA INVITACIÓN.**_

_(Bella POV)_

─Alice, ¿por qué me haces esto?─ me queje con voz cansada sosteniendo la invitación con mi mano izquierda y el teléfono pegado a mi oreja con la otra.

Camine hacia el ventanal de mi habitación en la pequeña casa de dos pisos en la que vivía, ubicada cerca del centro de la hermosa ciudad de Verona; deje salir un lento suspiro mientras observaba el paisaje y recordaba.

Ya hacia como cuatro meses que Alice me había llamado totalmente emocionada por que al fin Jasper le había propuesto matrimonio e inmediatamente comenzó con la organización de su tan soñada boda. Durante este tiempo ignore el hecho de que yo no estaría ahí y di por sentado que aunque ella sabía que la adoraba y que la apoyaba en todo, entendería que no podría viajar para estar con ella. Y aunque dolía porque me sentía demasiado egoísta, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa que al llegar hoy después de trabajar y revisar el correo, me encontré con un elegante sobre blanco y con mi nombre escrito en letra cursiva, inmediatamente supe de que se trataba y apenas lo abrí y leí, cogí el teléfono y le marque totalmente alterada.

─Sabes lo que significa para mi regresar a...

─Isabella─ me interrumpió ella desde el otro lado del auricular ─¡Es mi boda! Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero tenerte a mi lado, ¡Tienes que venir!─ exclamo exasperada ─Es dentro de tres semanas, tienes tiempo para arreglarlo todo. Por favor, ven─ rogó y la imagine haciendo un puchero ─Jasper y yo viajaremos a Forks desde una semana antes para ver últimos detalles, pero tú si lo prefieres puedes llegar para el ensayo o dos días antes de la boda igual que la mayoría de los invitados que viajarán...─ argumentó con voz suplicante y después soltó un largo suspiro ─Sabes que siempre soñé con casarme en el gran y hermoso jardín de la casa de mis padres, no lo hago a propósito para que te encuentres con _él._

─Lo sé Alice, sé que no lo estás haciendo a mi costa y perdóname por reaccionar así─ me quede en silencio un par de segundos y luego susurre: ─Pero es que sigue siendo muy difícil...

─Amiga han pasado cinco años... tienes que dar vuelta a la página y ser feliz, por eso fue que te mudaste tan lejos ¿no? Para empezar de nuevo.─ reprendió con voz suave ─Deberías buscar a alguien más... él ya lo hizo─ lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja, casi para sí misma, pero aún así la escuche y a pesar de que ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, dolió ─Además sabes que aunque mi boda no fuera en Forks, si fuera allá en Italia por ejemplo para que no tuvieras que viajar, Edward estaría ahí y lo tendrías que ver. Es mi hermano, mi soporte.

Y lo entendía, pero no podía siquiera imaginar verlo en persona después de tanto tiempo. Porque tampoco es que no haya sabido nada de él en estos años. La prensa, sobre todo la rosa, siempre estaba tras de "el más joven, guapo y prestigiado arquitecto" y Edward Cullen no era precisamente discreto. Seguido salían muchos reportajes de él, algunos serios acerca de su lado profesional, de sus proyectos y éxitos pero la mayoría (por que para el público era lo más emocionante), eran de sus salidas nocturnas y sus amoríos con mujeres exuberantes.

Y no sé que resulta ser más doloroso, haber visto durante años esas fotos de él acompañado por infinitas mujeres hermosas con las cuales, estaba claro, solo se acostaba o saber que desde hace un par de meses se le ha visto con una chica sencilla, pero no por eso menos hermosa, y que él ya ha confirmado que es su novia en un par de entrevistas. Su faceta de mujeriego había terminado de la misma manera que termino cuando nos hicimos novios en el instituto y eso solo significaba una cosa: iba en serio con aquella mujer.

─Lo sé, créeme que lo se Alice. ─ suspiré de nuevo ─También se que él ya me olvido y siguió adelante, por más que me duela admitirlo, es así. Y sabes que yo también he tratado de hacer lo mismo, simplemente no es fácil asimilar que pronto podría volver a verlo.

─Y lo entiendo, entiendo que no es fácil para ti así como se que tampoco será fácil para él cuando le diga que si te invité─ comentó y yo bufe rodando los ojos ─Aunque pienses que no es así, Bella tú no lo has visto así que no tienes una idea de cómo ha cambiado durante estos años, de cuanto le ha afectado todo lo que paso entre ustedes. En cambio yo sí y sé que mi hermano ya no es el mismo y que sufre.

─Claramente se nota─ murmuré con sarcasmo.

─Ya vamos de nuevo con eso... Bella... ─ reclamo entre dientes pero no continuo, en lugar de ello escuche como suspiraba nuevamente ─No quiero discutir contigo ahora de eso así que mejor volvamos al tema... Entonces ¿cuento contigo? ¿Vendrás? ─ preguntó con cautela, mire la invitación en mi mano por unos segundos una vez más y respirando con fuerza respondí.

─Si... Iré a tu boda enana─ el aire que tenía acumulado en mi estomago desde que abrí la invitación se me escapo de golpe mientras ella gritaba de felicidad en mi oído, retire un poco el teléfono y me reí de su reacción, no esperaba menos de ese duendecillo diabólico ─No sé ni porque me moleste en primero decirte que no si siempre consigues lo que quieres─ dije entre risitas cuando ella se calmo y pudimos seguir hablando.

─Gracias Belly, significa muchísimo que estés ahí a mi lado, sin ti simplemente no podría dar ese paso─ dijo con voz tierna.

─Ya tía deja el chantaje a un lado que ya he dicho que si─ la corte bromeando y al escuchar su risa cantarina la visualice vestida de novia y con una sonrisa radiante caminando hacia su amado Jasper. Definitivamente quería ver eso.

Después de eso charlamos un poco y nos pusimos de acuerdo. Insistió en que ella pagaría el viaje aunque no era necesario, le prometí que mañana mismo pediría los permisos correspondientes en mi trabajo y apenas me autorizaran reservaría el vuelo y le avisaría cuando llegaba.

...

Una hora después, mientras preparaba algo para comer, no podía dejar de pensar formas de evitar viajar y ver a Edward. A pesar de que ya había aceptado ir mi corazón rogaba por qué no lo hiciera, porque sabía que sufriríamos, que esto no era buena idea. Aunque para que me engañaba, sabía que en el fondo sí que quería verlo, lo anhelaba desde hace tiempo, pero simplemente no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Por otro lado no quería defraudar a mi amiga. Alice había estado conmigo en mis peores y mejores momentos y le debía esto... Ella me necesitaba a su lado y yo, a pesar de lo que me dolerá después, voy a estar ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente caminaba por las calles de Verona rumbo a mi trabajo, normalmente conducía pero hoy necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Ayer, luego de un baño relajante y de descansar, llegue a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de protegerme y no salir lastimada era comportarme dura y fría con Edward, incluso ignorarlo, durante mi estadía en Forks.

Y eso haría.

...

…

─Bella, aquí está el manuscrito que ayer ordenaste que corrigiera Derek y el Sr. Ferro dice que puede verte ahora─ anuncio mi asistente

─Oh, voy para allá, gracias Sophie─ tome el manuscrito y me levante para dirigirme a la oficina de mi jefe. Tal y como le prometí a Alice, iba a hablar con él para solicitar el permiso de viajar para su boda.

─Buenas tardes Mikko. ─ salude desde la puerta abierta luego de que su secretaria me anunciara.

─Buenas tardes Bella, adelante pasa y siéntate─ correspondió mi saludo y con su mano apunto hacia las sillas frente a su escritorio. ─Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo─ dijo una vez que me senté.

─Así es─ respondí. ─Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

─Pues bien, te escucho.

─Bueno, mi mejor amiga en EUA, Alice Cullen, se casa dentro de unas semanas y recién ayer acabo de recibir mi invitación─ explique mientras él me miraba y asentía ─La boda se celebrará en Forks Washington, nuestro pueblo natal.

─¿Y supongo que vas a ir? ─ pregunto con una sonrisa y yo asentí mordiéndome el labio.

─Quiero ir─ confirme ─pero solo si tú no tienes inconveniente en que viaje, entenderé si no es posible.

─ ¿Cuando exactamente es la boda? ─ preguntó.

─El sábado 27 de abril, pero yo viajaría dos días antes para estar en el ensayo la noche anterior a la ceremonia... ¿crees que se pueda? ─ pregunte con cautela y con la esperanza, en el fondo de mi ser, de que se negará a concederme el permiso y así evitar mi tormento.

─Mmm veamos... - susurro y miro su calendario ─Entonces te irías el jueves 25─ asentí ─ ¿Y cuando tienes pensado regresarte?

─No pienso alargar mucho mi estancia allá así que podría regresar el lunes 29 e incorporarme a trabajar el martes 30, ¿Que te parece?

─Perfecto, no serían tantos días además la semana pasada me comentaste que tu editor auxiliar está totalmente capacitado ¿no?

─Si, así es, Derek termino completamente su capacitación. Es realmente bueno y eficiente─ comente con una sonrisa de orgullo en mi rostro.

─Pues entonces no creo que haya problema en que no estés unos días por aquí─ exclamo sonriendo ─Él puede realizar tus actividades y encargarse de nuestro autores y sus manuscritos durante tu ausencia. Así que Bella no se diga mas, puedes ir a la boda de tu amiga─ confirmo las palabras que por un lado quería escuchar y por el otro no.

Ya tenía el permiso y una vez que reservará el vuelo no habría vuelta atrás. Viajaría a Forks para estar con Alice, vería a mi familia, a los Cullen y demás amigos. Pero lo que me aterraba en verdad era que me reencontraría con Edward después de tanto tiempo y los recuerdos de todo lo que paso a lo largo de diez años atrás. Solo esperaba salir entera de todo esto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

─¡Bella!─ escuche la inconfundible voz de Alice en el momento en que Salí por la puerta a la sala de espera, voltee hacia todos lados, buscándola, hasta que logre verla entre la gente haciendo señas con sus manos hacia mi. Inmediatamente sonreí de oreja a oreja y camine rápidamente hacia ella.

─¡Alice!─ exclame cuando estuve a unos pasos de ella, que los acorto de una zancada y me abrazo fuertemente. Correspondí el abrazo de la misma manera y como en los viejos tiempos comenzamos a dar saltitos sobrecogidas por la emoción de reencontrarnos. Sin poderlo evitar comencé a sollozar, la había extrañado tanto.

─ ¡Oh Dios Bells! Ha pasado tanto tiempo─ susurro con voz entrecortada por las lagrimas, luego de unos segundos se separo de mi─ Te he extrañado muchísimo, y me has hecho tanta falta todos estos años…─ hizo un puchero.

─Lo se, tu también me has hecho falta y te he echado de menos─ dije con nostalgia después la mire de pies a cabeza y sonreí─ Pero mírate, te has puesto mucho mas hermosa.

─Lo se- dijo con fingida arrogancia y ambas reímos─ Tú te vez radiante Bella, tan diferente pero divina. Definitivamente Europa y los años te han sentado de maravilla…

─Venga no seas exagerada y mejor acompáñame a recoger mi equipaje─ la interrumpí riendo y camine jalándola de su brazo, soltó una risita y se dejo llevar.

…

…

─ ¿Has venido con Jasper?─ pregunte una vez que caminábamos fuera del pequeño aeropuerto de Port Ángeles hacia el estacionamiento, pero no me respondió solo miro fijamente a algún punto mientras caminábamos.─ ¿Alice?- pregunte deteniéndome y mirándola extrañada, ella se detuvo también y se giro para verme. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─De verdad lo siento mucho de veras, pero Jasper tuvo que ir casa de sus padres a desayunar y no me pudo acompañar─ hablo tan rápido que casi no le entendí ─Y él era el único que estaba en la casa disponible… no lo hice a propósito, sabes que no lo haría…

─Para, para, para─ la interrumpí─ ¿De que carajos hablas? ─ Pero no respondió, en su lugar giro la cabeza hacia el frente, seguí su mirada lentamente y me congele.

¡No puede ser! ¡No, no, no! Mi cuerpo se tenso por completo y no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo fijamente con horror. A lo lejos note que él apretaba sus manos en puños y lucia tan tenso como yo, mientras su mirada se clavaba en mí.

─Edward─ susurre con voz temblorosa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Les late como para que la siga subiendo? Ustedes deciden, por que sinceramente yo estoy tan emocionada que espero que le den una buena acogida, así que dejen sus reviews y cuéntenme que opinan...<strong>

**Ya lo hice en mi grupo de facebook pero lo hago nuevamente aquí para las que no están: pido una disculpa por mi desaparición en estos meses, ya no pasara así que me tendrán dándoles lata con mis locuras muy seguido jejeje.**

**Gracias por leerme!**

__ LILY_ DE_ PATTINSON


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

_Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados un poco para nuestro entretenimiento. La historia me la adjudico por que pertenece a mi destornillada mente y me cuesta sacarle las ideas así que por favor digan no al plagio._

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**Nota (antes de comenzar a leer): **__ espero que recuerden que iban a ser capítulos cortos y también que les comente que los capítulos iban a estar alternados entre presente y pasado, en todos les pondré una leyenda que diga "__pasado" "presente"__ respectivamente. De todos modos si les surge alguna duda no dejen de preguntarme. Ah y de paso me disculpo por que durante unos capítulos no sabran que pasa en el reencuentro de Bella y Ed (quizá sean 2 o 3)._

_..._

_..._

**Te llevaste mucho más...**

Pasado

**C2: GRADUACIÓN.**

_**10 años atrás**__ (Bella POV)_

─Hoy termina una etapa en la que todos ustedes vivieron experiencias muy buenas y otras no tanto, forjaron amistades eternas, se enamoraron ─miré sonriendo a Edward que estaba sentado unas filas más allá y descubrí que él también me miraba y me devolvía la sonrisa─, sufrieron, se divirtieron y seguramente lloraron. Pero sobre todo, aprendieron muchas cosas. Hoy queridos alumnos, les quiero recordar que todo eso que vivieron y le sumamos cada noche de estudio para los finales, cada gota de sudor en el campo, cada hora de escuchar hablar sin parar a sus profesores mientras intentaban escribir apuntes, cada gramo de estrés y cada dolor de cabeza que tuvieron por lograr una buena calificación... Todo les servirá para emprender el camino hacia una nueva etapa, hacia la vida, hacia su futuro. Todo eso valdrá la pena porque hoy, ustedes, están preparados para el mañana.

El director Johnson guardo silencio unos segundos, miro alrededor sonriendo y continúo con su discurso:

─Hoy quiero agradecer por que formaron parte de esta institución, hoy quiero felicitarlos por graduarse con o sin honores, hoy quiero exaltar a la generación 2001-2004 del instituto de Forks, hogar de los leones, ¡Felicidades! ─termino gritando y aplaudiendo, todos los alumnos que nos graduábamos hoy nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, algunos solo aplaudiendo, otros también gritando y algunos otros silbando. El escándalo aumento cuando un grupo comenzó a contar y todos al mismo tiempo arrojamos hacia arriba nuestros birretes. Mire hacia ambos lados de mi sonriendo y en menos de un segundo, Alice, Rosalie y yo estábamos apretadas en un fuerte abrazo.

─¡Lo logramos! ─grito Alice eufórica y dando saltitos como siempre, después de felicitarnos entre las tres nos separamos con unas sonrisas enormes─ Las quiero un montón chicas.

─Yo también ─dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo y nos volvimos a abrazar. Nos separamos y comenzamos a felicitar a nuestros compañeros aunque yo lo hice en modo automático porque de pronto mi atención estuvo puesta solo en alguien.

Me quede parada en medio de todos viendo como Edward felicitaba a los chicos después vi como él me buscaba y me encontró. Me dedico una sonrisa torcida y se acerco poco a poco a mí, yo miraba hipnotizada su andar felino mientras él se seguía acercando hacia mi siendo interrumpido cada dos tres pasos por alguien pero sin quitar su atención de mi.

─Felicidades Srta. Swan ─exclamo el Sr. Banner a mi lado, despegue un momento la mirada de mi apuesto novio y mire al profesor que extendía un brazo frente a mí.

─Muchas gracias profesor ─respondí estrechando su mano con la mía. Cuando se alejo volví mi atención al frente e inmediatamente fruncí mi ceño apretando mis dientes.─ ¡Maldita zorra!─susurre por lo bajini y gruñí, claro la muy estúpida tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para restregársele. Y es que Tanya había detenido a mi novio para "felicitarlo", arrgg como la odio!

Pero cuán grande fue mi regocijo cuando al momento en que ella intento abrazarlo Edward la detuvo y solo estrecho su escuálida mano, _Jaja toma esa ¡bitch!, _pensé y sonreí enormemente cuando él se despidió señalándome. Tanya volteo a verme mientras Edward se alejaba de ella y justo antes de que llegara a mí, la miré le guiñe un ojo y ella me dio un mirada asesina antes de voltearse y caminar hacia sus amigas. Cuando el exquisito aroma de mi novio llego a mis fosas nasales dirigí nuevamente mi atención a él y lo miré fijamente.

─Hola guapa ─me saludo cuando estuvo frente a mí, amo su sonrisa torcida y su mirada con ese brillo que aparece cada vez que estamos juntos.

─Hola guapo ─respondí y sin esperar más acorte la distancia, me puse de puntillas, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y atraje su rostro hasta unir nuestros labios mientras cerraba mis ojos. Él gimió en mi boca e inmediatamente respondió el beso rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos pegándome más a su cuerpo. Acariciábamos nuestros labios frenéticamente, hambrientos uno del otro sin importar que estuviéramos en público, su lengua lamió mi labio inferior y yo abrí mi boca para profundizar aun más el beso. Nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta el aire y sin deshacer nuestro abrazo unimos nuestras frentes esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran, sus manos acariciaron mis caderas y yo enrede mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca... abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo miré, él aun tenia los suyos cerrados y sonreía.

─Felicidades Cullen ─susurré con voz tierna, él abrió sus ojos y clavo su profunda mirada en los míos.

─Felicidades Swan ─susurró a su vez y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con ternura y muy lentamente. Mientras seguíamos disfrutando de nuestros labios escuché como alguien carraspeaba y muy a regañadientes nos separamos, mi ya conocido sonrojo no tardo en hacer acto de presencia... Y es que todos nuestros amigos estaban a nuestro alrededor y nos miraban con expresiones burlonas.

─¡No jodas bro! Casi te la comes, nos vas a dejar sin *jitomatito ─se burlo Emmett y todos rieron, Edward gruño y yo rodé los ojos, odiaba ese apodo en honor a mi estúpida costumbre inevitable de sonrojarme por todo

─No seas tonto Emmett ─lo reprendí─ Y ya te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me digas así.

─Es que es gracioso además te lo digo con cariño. ─dijo con un puchero que me hizo reír provocando que mi expresión "molesta" fallará. ─ Ves si te encanta que te diga así.

─Ya déjala en paz bebé ─lo reprendió Rose.

─Bueno ya háganse a un lado que quiero felicitar a mi hermanito ─exclamo una eufórica Alice metiéndose entre Rose y Emmett, después de sonreírme me hizo "gentilmente" a un lado y se lanzo a abrazar con fuerza a mi novio─ ¡Twin!

─Felicidades twin ─escuche que Edward decía mientras correspondía al abrazo de su hermana, la levanto e hizo que diera vueltas mientras Alice gritaba como niña, todos reímos y después de negar con la cabeza me acerque a felicitar a Emmett, Jasper, Ángela y Ben.

─Angie, ¿Ben y tú irán a la fiesta de Jessica o a la acampada? ─pregunté después de felicitarla.

─Definitivamente vamos a la acampada, ya sabes que a ninguno de los dos nos gustan mucho esos ambientes ─respondió sonriendo y miro a su novio que hablaba con Jasper.

─Genial, creo que nos divertiremos mas allá que en la fiesta ─exclame entusiasmada y ella me dio la razón.

...

…

─Entonces te recojo a las 7 ─dijo Edward a mi lado mientras caminábamos de la mano hacia la patrulla de Charlie donde me esperaban recargados él y mamá para ir a comer a la casa de los Clearwater.

─Sip, estaré lista ─confirme dándole una sonrisa, al llegar me giré y poniéndome de puntillas le di un beso en la mejilla- Te veo al rato.

─Te extrañare ─murmuro abrazándome, después se separo y beso mi frente.─ Nos vemos Reneé, Charlie ─se despidió de mis padres.

─Hasta luego Edward ─respondió mi madre y papá asintió sonriendo en su dirección, Edward se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba su familia mientras Charlie nos abría las puertas para que mamá y yo nos subiéramos al auto. Una vez listos nos dirigimos a la Push.

...

...

...

...

La comida en casa de Sue estaba siendo divertida, siempre la pasábamos bien en la Push, pero yo estaba desesperada por que dieran las 6 y nos fuéramos.

─Hey Bells, ¿todo bien? ─pregunto Jake, que estaba sentado frente a mi, llamando mi atención─ Te noto algo... ansiosa ─todos nos miraron y yo como siempre me sonroje, asentí sonriendo apenada por que no estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

─Lo que pasa es que con sus amigos planearon acampar esta noche para celebrar que sobrevivieron al instituto ─explico mamá por mi viéndome con una sonrisa divertida y todos rieron por su broma.

─¡Oh, que divertido! ─exclamo Leah.

─Si, es genial acampar ─la secundo Vane, la novia de Jake y yo asentí dándoles la razón.

─Preferimos eso que ir a una fiesta llena de ruido, gente y alcohol que organizó nuestra compañera Jessica en su casa. Queremos disfrutar, relajarnos y divertirnos solo entre nosotros, recordar viejos tiempos y despedirnos ya que algunos iremos a diferentes universidades. ─comenté y todos me dieron la razón.

─¿Y hasta donde piensan ir? ─me pregunto Seth.

─No muy lejos... Iremos al lago a donde van a pescar nuestros padres ─respondí mirando a mi papá, Billy y Harry─ Ellos sugirieron el lugar el día que vieron el partido en la casa, Edward estaba ahí y nos escucharon platicar de la idea que teníamos con los demás, dicen que es un muy buen lugar. ─les conté a todos.

─Y lo es hija, lo es. ─comento Harry.

─Ya verás que a tus amigos y a ti les va a gustar. ─secundó Billy.

Después de eso la conversación giró entorno a aventuras, viajes y paseos, y esta vez traté de incluirme.

...

...

Una hora y media después estábamos entrando a casa y subí corriendo a mi habitación para prepararme y tomar mis cosas, faltaba solo media hora para que Edward llegue por mí. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí simple, unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa azul de manga larga y mis converse negras. Deje mi cabello suelto, tome el neceser y lo guarde en la mochila junto con mi ropa y demás cosas. Mi móvil vibro en la mesita de noche y me acerqué para revisarlo, era un mensaje de él.

_"Amor ya estoy afuera de tu casa, te espero en el volvo." _Sonreí como idiota, adoro que me llame 'amor', eran poco comunes en Edward ser cursi y decir cosas como esas.

─¡Mamá, papá, ya me voy! ─grite mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, ambos salieron de la cocina. ─ Edward me esta esperando afuera.

─Ok hija, tengan mucho cuidado por favor ─se despidió mi madre─ El bosque es peligroso ─advirtió y Charlie le dio la razón.

─No se preocupen má, no nos adentraremos demasiado, por lo que supongo que si tendremos señal en los celulares así que les llamo en cuanto pueda ─tranquilice mientras me ponía una chamarra.

─Mas te vale pequeña ─amenazó mi papá y yo asentí caminando hacia la puerta, justo antes de que saliera agregó: ─ Y dile a Edward que se comporte o al regresar tendrá una cita conmigo en la comisaría.

Rodé los ojos y salí, corrí hasta llegar al carro y después de acomodar mi mochila en el asiento trasero me subí al copiloto, apenas y cerré la puerta cuando Edward tomo mi rostro y girándolo hacia él estampo sus labios en los míos. Me besaba con tantas ansías como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin verme, no es que me queje, yo gustosa le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión. De repente escuche el clic de su cinturón de seguridad desabrochándose y sentí como recorrió el asiento hacia atrás, me separé de él para mirarlo perpleja.

─¿Que haces? ─pregunte con voz agitada pero no me respondió, solo se me quedó mirando con fuego en sus ojos y no necesite más. De un solo movimiento me subí a horcajadas sobre él con mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas y me abalance a su boca.

─Estuve pensando en ti toda la puta tarde ─susurro sobre mis labios, lo miré a los ojos para que supiera que me había sentido igual y sonreímos, lentamente baje mi rostro hasta su cuello y comencé a besar y chupar su piel mientras el acariciaba mis piernas. Sus manos subieron a mi trasero y apretándolo me pego mas a su pecho, sentí como estaba duro bajo sus pantalones y jadee.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a balancearme creando una placentera fricción entre nuestros sexos, ambos gemíamos y no dejábamos de besarnos o acariciarnos. La temperatura dentro del carro estaba subiendo y nosotros estábamos perdiendo la consciencia y la razón.

─Bells... Nena... Tenemos que parar... ─dijo Edward entre gemidos y ya que mi mano se había metido entre nosotros y acariciaba el bulto de su erección pero lo ignore, detuvo su mano que se encontraba apretujando uno de mis senos y la bajo hasta atrapar la mía─ Estamos frente a la casa de tus padres amor. ─recordó y yo gemí de frustración, hundí mi cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro inhalando su aroma mientras me tranquilizaba, sus manos me rodearon y pude sentir como él se encontraba tan alterado como yo.

─Tú fuiste el que empezó ─dije después de unos segundos en silencio, sentí su pecho vibrar por su risa.

─Lo se y no lo siento, por que me encanta tu respuesta, no te puedes resistir ─dijo con arrogancia y gruñendo lo golpee en el brazo juguetonamente─ Deja de golpearme que sabes que es cierto y me pasa lo mismo contigo, cuando te veo y te tengo tan cerca no me puedo controlar ─admitió.

Mordió suavemente mi hombro, yo gemí y me separe de él, nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y nos besamos tiernamente.

─De todos modos tenemos que irnos o si no Alice nos colgara si llegamos tarde ─dije mientras regresaba a mi asiento, Edward soltó una risilla y se acomodó.

─Tienes razón, tengo un duendecillo histérico como hermana ─bromeo haciéndome reír a carcajadas.

.

.

.

.

.

* jitomatito: Diminutivo de "Jitomate", ya saben la verdura roja jajaja, en México lo conocemos como jitomate y en EUA como tomate (tomato). Aquí hay algo curioso por que en México usamos también una verdura que llamamos tomate pero son mas pequeños y verdes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_

**Hola queridas lectoras! No tengo palabras para disculparme por tardar tanto, esta vez no ha sido por algo en especifico simplemente deje de escribir (de hecho deje de hacer muchas cosas que me encanta hacer), y no hay explicación más que algo andaba mal en mi, en confianza les digo que estuve a punto de caer en depresión. PERO no me deje vencer así que aquí estoy, empezando de nuevo y poco a poco.**

**Les dejo este capítulo y esta vez si va en serio que actualizare seguido, tengo muchas ganas de recuperar esto y de una mejor forma que antes. Así que esperen pronto el sig. Capitulo así como de Ardiendo y Mi Complemento también. Caminata bajo la lluvia sigue suspendida temporalmente pero espero que no por mucho…**

**Bueno ya no las enfado con esta enorme nota jaja… quiero agradecer por sus follows y favoritos en esta historia que comienza, así como por supuesto sus Reviews:**

_Ale74__**; **__DeNobrega__**; **__ztrella znxez__**; **__Saha Denali y Maayraaykalebb._

**Espero que la lista aumente así como la cantidad de rr jajaja… saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios! Sean buenos o malos, no me aguito XD**

**Las dejo por el momento porque estoy en mi trabajo y luego me cachan jaja… saludos para todas, gracias por leerme.**

_Lily de Pattinson._


End file.
